comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-12 - Libraries and Lasting
Over in the New York PUblic LIbrary, Sersi is currently sitting over and with a few books piled over on a table. Currently she's reading a collection of the works of Homer in the original Greek while clucking over at some of the inaccuracies therein, but rather amused. Amongst the more dry and technical books, sits a seemingly unremarkable man, head in a pile of thick volumes of medical journals. A sturdy wooden cane rests beside his chair against the table. Most of the citizens in the library have no idea a god walks among them, but those of mythical origins may recognize the man's aura. Only back a few days and already Donald is hip deep in studying. For one reason, to see what happened to Steve, resulting in his death and if there's a cure for his pre-deceased condition and two, it's still rather...loud and busy for the Thunder God. You may say he still has his Asgard-legs, even slightly crippled atm. Outside, the clouds suddenly begin to swirl and gather. A few moments later, there's a resounding crack that's similar to thunder and yet alltogether different. Mere seconds after that the heavens split and a large beam of bright light shoots from the sky to touch downon the streets outside the library. When it retracts, smoke fills the air, the skies clear and a perfect circle of what seems to be celtic knotwork has been burned into the cement. Through the smoke one may be able to make out the form of the female within it. Thunder and lightning, extremely frightening! Sersi's eyes flash over then as she senses something otherworldy happening, and the Eternal rises up and over from her seat then as the other woman appears outside. Sersi does not teleport herself - such things strain her immensely, even in the short range, but she is headed out there at a fast pace then, going past Donald, "Excuse me." Donald Blake knows all too well that flash of lighting and the crack of thunder. He's pretty sure someone else from Asgard has made the trip to earth. For the moment though, he's not exactly sure who as various body parts and terms and technical diagrams take up most of his concious thought. The man smiles as Sirsi' briskly brushes past. He gets up a little unsteadily himself, taking the can in hand. "Oh. H-hi. Pardon me. There seems to be quite a commotion outside. I wonder what would cause that noise?" Donald has a slight Brooklyn accent, belying his usual almost Shakespeare'esque accent. The smoke clears completely and the woman who stands in the center of the landing point can now be seen clearly. She's dressed in leathers and armor, shield at her back and sword on her hip. Long, raven colored locks flow freely. She takes a moment to look aroud, a brow arching. And then her eyes cast heavenars. "In the middle of the street? Truly?" There's a roll of those silver-blue eyes before she shakes her head starts moving, making her way to the sidewalk. "My apologies," is murmured to those the Bifrost interrupted. She may ormay not have been heard. Outside there is a loud honking from cabs that have otherwise had thier traffic stopped by the sudden apparation in the streets, as well as the normal gawkers present in the city. And the normal slew of profanity that accompanies every bit of life. Quickly striding past Donald Blake Sersi calls out, "Apologies once more!" Before she arrives outside then, a telekinetic 'pop' having the main doors to the library open to allow her egress as she arrives out on the front steps, a shimmering force field appearing in front of her. With cane in hand, Donald hobbles behind the woman, a little amazed as the doors swing open even before she passes through the threshold of the library and down the steps. It's an interesting picture, as Sersi glides down the steps, those Lions framing the stairs on either side. Donald hobbles down behind her, immediately recognizing the woman standing in the street. He calls out from behind Sirsi, his soft brooklyn accent suddenly louder than he's usually used to. "Woman, atleast stand off the street!" Sif had just started to move toward the sidewalk when that voice sounds and her head snaps around towards the Library. There's a split second, and it flashes in silver-blue eyes, that she debates staying right where she is just to give Donald a hard time. Instead, she simply makes quick work of moving. In the time it takes someone to blink, Sif telports herself to the sidewalk and out of the middle of the street. "It's not as if that's where I asked to be dropped," is huffed lightly. Once again, she lets her eyes look over the area, lingering a moment of Sersi before sweeping over towards the landing sight. "His sense of humor is getting worse over the years. Or his aim. I have yet to determine which." Sersi gives a light bow over at Sif then, crsosing her arms, "I take it you speak of Heimdall then? And is he well? For I have not been to Asgard in many ages." The words are spoken somewhat cautiously then, and otherwise she glances over at Donald Blake then curiously, attempting to 'sense' if there is anything magical about him for he and Sif speak of one another in fluency. Managing to wave traffic moving again, as only most New Yorkers are able to do, he waves a cane, shooing the cabs off as they stop and stare for longer than is necessary. "Hey! Nothin' to see here! It's just for a movie! Move on!" People have atleast a modicum of respect for a guy with a cane in Manhattan, as the gathering crowd finally disperses. Donald still manages to project with a level of volume unbelying his slender frame, a little less worried now that Sif isn't a standing target in the middle of the street. Standing next to Sif and Sirsi, Donald nods to both ladies. "Indeed, he may be out of practice, it's why Thor brought himself here, instead of the Bifrost bridge. Where did you ask to be transported?" Pretty ease guess for Sirsi now. Granted, hitting Sif with a car would likely do far more damage to the car than Sif. Looking over at Sersi, she smirks. "Aye. That I am." She pauses a moment before giving a grin. "He is well, yes. And thee?" Her attention then turns on Donald and a brow arches. "Perhaps I should have followed his example and opened a portal myself. I asked to.. It is unimportant at the moment seeing as where this is where I was put and the damage is already done." Sersi shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, "There is no damage. There is some delay and disorientation, but otherwise there is no damage, either to people or to things. And the street itself.." She frowns then. No, it is probably for the best she does not attempt to revert the magic sigils back to normal. That never goes well. She turns to face Thor, "And it is good to see the two of you once more. I hope all is well in both Midgard and Asgard?" Donald smiles and lends a hand to Sif's arm, giving a gentle squeeze. "Considering the number of other even more hazardous places you could have ended up, physiololigically speaking, could have done more harm than none." He pokes his cane towards the street and grins. "It'll likely end up being deemed an art installation of some sort no doubt. We'll let some local take the credit, as someone will, I'm sure." He looks back at the library and his stuff still on the desk, "Also, try not to do too much teleporting, spooks the locals around here Sif." As he starts back up the stairs, Donald mentions to Sirsi, "Aye, all is well in Asgard, my brother Baldur sits in charge while i'm away. Though, having arrived here, my counterpart has already had most troubing news." "It is good to see thee as well," is replied to Sersi. "How fare thee?" Sif smiles softly at Donald as he explains how the rune work will be taken. When he tried to limit her teleportation, however, she arches a brow at him as if to say 'Really?'. If she was going to answer Sersi, it's silenced when Donald does it himself. Instead, she tilts her head, looking somewhat confused. "And what news might that be?" There is a nod softly over from Sersi to Thor and then to Sif, "And I hope that what you have found is not of ill tidings then. Is the reason that you have returned to Midgard then o fsomething ill? Has the Serpent started to awaken? Has Loki done something of his own ilk out of his sense of boredom and whimsy?" "Seriously." Donald may be a bit more terse than Thor, having to deal with junkies and various injured people all day. Making his way back up the steps, he waves towards the two ladies to follow, so he can make sure his stuff is still safe at his table. Talking as he limps, Donald turns back to Sersi, "A friend of Thor's, Captain America has passed away. It's big news to come back to first thing after being away, you know?" Sif watches the man a moment, following quietly as she processes all of this. Getting into the library with hre sword should be interesting. She says nothing more, for now, regarding her teleportation. She'll have words with Thor about it later. A glance is cast to Sersi and then she looks back at Donald. "I would speak with him when there is time." It's a very matter of fact, little room for argument, tone of voice from the Goddess. Sersi nods quietly wtih a frown on her face, "Yes. And I am sure he has earned his hallowed place in Valhalla then, for few would be worthier of it than he was from what I have heard of the Captain." She crosses her arms lightly, "Or are you saying something there is more beyond it then?" Not being his brother, Donald can't simply make the sword dissapear, though he's hoping Sif may manage to find a way as he makes his way past the doors and the metal detectors. Back to his table, everything still in place, dry medical books and all. Finally, he sits down, a little out of breath at the brisk pace out and back inside. "Phew. Sorry about that. Lot's of sensitive information here. Sit, please." He offers a chair for both ladies before one hand of his unconciously rubs the thigh of his right leg. To Sif, he gives a kind of smirk, those same eyes as Thor's twinkling, "Would I assume this is good news or bad news Sif?" And to Sersi, "Well, I know as much as any of the public, "He passed away from some injuries, unspecified. Thor knows it was because of the Red Skull. From his first 'meeting' back at Stark Towers. How you doin then?" A typical manhattan greeting for Sersi. Here's the problem with the metal detector... Let's think a moment about the sheer amount of weapons the Goddess keeps hidden on her... And the fact that she's wearing armor. "Who says it must be either?" She allows the other two to go on before leaning back against the wall, arms crossed over her chest as if 'on guard'. She isn't even going to attempt going through that machine. Sersi amends over then nodding at Donald, "Undestandable." Going to sit down wtih the other two. After a few moments Sersi just gets an irritated look on her face and flashes her fingers, a light energy blast going over to the power coupling of the metal detector then and melting the plug so that it would stop with it's screeching as she turned back. "The Deviants are quiet. Since the worlds came together they have made not a show. We find this of great concern, and as such.." We being 'The Eternals', "Have moved to increase our presence on.. Midgard once more in the hopes of drawing them out or otherwise seeing why they have decided upon an opportunity that would otherwise in the times since the worlds became one they could have maximized carnage and yet did not." Donald starts to pack some heavy looking textbooks into his messenger bag, along with some case files and sets the rest of the book at the end of the table so that they can be re-filed later. "Well, for one, so Thor can be prepared with an apology or a thank you and two, he could probably use some more good news. Other than you're here on Midgard, of course, Sif." He can only imagine what that just cost the library but such matters are of no concern for the gods, right? "Phew. I'll have to leave a cheque for that later. "So you come to watch upon Midgard as well Sersi? Thor will be glad he's not alone in the task, as well since the two paradigms collided, he's happened upon many other heroes. Though, they all seem to come with their own villains too. From what I've heard about that Superman fellow." Finally, Donald humps the bag over one shoulder, opposite the bum leg and nods. "Shall we away to a less conspicuous location then?" From her pouch, Sif pulls several Asgardian coins. Pure gold. These are pressed into Donald's hand with a smirk. "Will that suffice?" She then grins at Sersi. "My thanks." As for Thor apologizing... This gives her cause to chuckle. "I come because... My place is at his side." Does that count as good news? "And to offer my sword and shield in the defense of the realm he loves so." That should definitely be considered good news! Right? Sersi glances over at Donald then, giving him a curt nod, "Yes. Though I am otherwise not routinely allowed to come and go at the place of residence of the Avengers and I am unsure over if you have other places that you consider safe over within the city." For Loki's eyes could very well be everywhere. Then giving a glance over at Sif. "You are his bethroned? Congratulations." Donald Blake looks surprised at the coins, a feeling a little sheepish. "Well, the New York library trust thanks you for your generous donations. I've tried not to rely on Thor for help when I can. That was the point of myself and Thor switching 'space' in the first place, from what I've gathered. "That's great news, I would say, Sif. I hope he atleast let you know he was coming in the first place? Sounds like him to just vanish." Donald motions back towards the door again and the flabbergasted security gaurds and poor janitor who's usually tasked with minor repairs. Donald simply nods, acting innocently, dropping the coins in the donation box by the door. "I have a small office down in Hell's Kitchen, nothing fancy but I call it home. There's a small apartment downstairs, all secure. You can always...appear? Is that the right term? There? if you wish." Donald tilts a head at Sersi and back to Sif, looking surprised as well. He feels kind of like an invonluntary third wheel now. "I don't know about betrothed, but from what I can think of, Thor's finally got his head on straight and gave his word or something like that. Were it any other female, she might blush at Sersi's question. As it is, there's a slight hesitation that those who know her well would see as her equivilant to blushing. "Nay. We are..." There's a pause as she considers how to explain it when Donald finishes the answer. Likely far better than she could. "It is as he says." Looking back at Donald, there's a soft smile and a bow of her head. "My thanks." ANd then she chuckles. "I knew he would return to Midgard one day. It was simply a matter of when..." Which is a really nice way of saying 'Nope. He never said a worde but he's transperant as hell'. Sersi rises up then and nods, "Yes." She glances over at Sif and offers, "If you require a place to stay otherwise while you are in this realm on a temporary basis I have established myself a small penthouse here that you are welcome to reside in until you have determined where you wish to stay while you are in this realm. And you do not have to worry otherwise about interruptions or privacy at it." Amazing what offering someone several bars of gold to rent a place would do. Donald Blake rifles through an inside of his coat pocket, pulling out a small business card in the shape of a blood bag. Handing it to Sersi, he grunts, lifting that bag back up on his shoulder. "It may be a bit archaic here on earth, but you can leave a message on my answering machine at the office. I can't give you Thor's Avenger card number thingy cause I don't know it or where he keeps it when i'm around, otherwise i'd say use that. He's not really tech savvy, you know?" Limping down the stairs, Donald grins at Sif, I apologize for taking up your time with him. Suprisingly, these last few times have been an voluntary switch on his part. Laying low I guess?" Finally, standing back out on the sidewalk again, as people hurry by, Donald offers a hand to shake on Sersi'spart. "You've a very generous offer for Sif. I'm not sure where Thor is staying atm. I'll leave him a note to ask for clarification. Does he even sleep?" Donald looks as clueless about the god of Thunder as anyone else here at the moment. Sif smiles at Sersi. "That is most kind of you and quite appreciated. I may well need it." This is said as she accompanies the two out of the building. A soft chuckle is given. "We need neither eat nor sleep while on Midgard. If we do either, it is by choice." Idly, one hand comes to rest on her sword hilt. "I am curious about it, I admit. It is something Thor and I will have to talk on.”